


fall asleep

by nisakomi



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens after a dance party in a hong kong hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> mpd gave us 5 minutes of these two dancing, what else was i to do after seeing that kind of video?

“I just showered but now I’m all sweaty again,” Minghao complains after they finally turn off the music, laughing into a pillow. 

“I probably shouldn’t have bought the Coca-Cola. Not my brightest moment,” Seungkwan concedes. He presses the pillow down on Minghao’s face until one of Minghao’s flailing arms smacks him in the jaw. Seungkwan yelps and removes his hands from the pillow, holding them up to cradle his face. 

Minghao’s eyes twinkle while he pets the back of Seungkwan’s head, hands smoothing his messed up hair. “No, your brightest moment was definitely the rapping. I’m shocked you’re not in the hip hop unit. If I were a fan, I’d love your rapping the most.” 

“Of course! Boonon strikes again!” Seungkwan cheers, immediately forgetting about pretending to be hurt in order to strike a pose and bat his eyelashes. “Anyway, after tomorrow’s rehearsal we’ll all be super sweaty again and you’ll definitely get to have your shower before we have to put on the performance outfits.”

They’re beside each other on the bed closest to the windows, lying horizontally, instead of having their heads where the pillows are. Only the desk lamps remain on, illuminating a circle of space where they’re pointed at each of the two fluffy hotel beds.

Just the thought of a warm shower makes Minghao feel sleepy and warm. It had been a busy day, and now amongst all the soft duvets and pillows, his tiredness has started to catch up to him. 

Minghao mumbles, “I think I’m just going to fall asleep here.” He curls up into a ball, and draws part of the blanket up to his chin, bare feet sticking out from underneath. 

Seungkwan turns to look at him and taps his tongue against his teeth. “Well obviously. This is our room, and we’re rooming together…where else would you sleep? Where else _could_ you possibly sleep?” 

“No, no, no.” Minghao shakes his head, which is rather difficult against a mattress, and lifts his knee up to prod Seungkwan’s arm with his toe. “I meant I’m just going to fall asleep here _on this bed_ because I’m too tired to move after all that dancing.”

“Ahh…I see. I, the dancing machine, Boo Seungkwan, have managed to wear out actual performance team member Xu Ming Hao, who lacked the endurance to keep up with a weakling from the vocal team.” 

“Yeah, yeah, teach me to know that many dances from all those different groups, Seungkwannie.” Minghao’s leg then goes even higher so he can press the ball of his foot against Seungkwan’s head. He pushes, gently, and then giggles when Seungkwan starts yelling. 

“Get your smelly feet away from me, hyung! Don’t be gross like Mingyu-hyung! You’re better than that!” He rubs his face on Minghao’s shirt, even though Minghao’s foot hadn’t been anywhere near his skin, really. He doesn’t move after he’s done, either, instead resting his head on the firmness of Minghao’s tummy. It’s not the worst pillow he’s ever used. 

Minghao’s hand snakes up from Seungkwan’s neck and his fingers card upward through Seungkwan’s hair, teasing apart any knots. On the way back down to his neck, his fingernails gently scrape against Seungkwan’s scalp. 

Seungkwan makes a quiet “Mmm” noise and smiles, pleased with the light massage. He tucks a hand under his head, and fists the other one around the hem of Minghao’s shirt. “I’m really glad you joined Seventeen, Minghao-hyung.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
